Locked Away
by kitax13
Summary: KHI OFC: T for language- "You saw that right?" she asked, trying to keep her mouth closed. Neither of the boys could respond. The older of the two just gave a nod that was barely noticeable as they heard the splash of the forms in the distance. None of them moved until the oldest of the three pointed into the water. "It's a person," He said. "It's two people."
1. Substance

_Hey guys this is a rewrite of my other KH story from years ago so It's ALOT better! Please read on and tell me what you think, I hope it's good enough for ya._

* * *

DESTINYISLAND

The sand was soft and the air was cold. The sound of the waves broke into the ears of the three adolescents on the beach as they stared across the wide blue sea. Nothing else was heard. Nothing else was said. A storm rolled in front of their eyes and the smallest of the three crossed her legs and leaned back into the sand.

"Do you think it will get any closer to the island?" she asked, watching the lightning flash in the distance. The two boys on either side of her said nothing in response; only the older of the two gave a shrug that was barely noticeable. Thunder cracked as if it was above them but never seemed to come any closer than it already was. In the middle of the storm a patch of light shot through the clouds. Lightning surrounded the area but none of the three on the beach noticed the strange occurrence. Everything other than the clouds was invisible to them. They saw nothing until the sky broke from the patch of light and something dropped. Three pairs of eyes watched as two dark forms fell from the hole in the sky and took the long drop into the sea. More lightning flashed across the sky until finally everything stopped. The clouds dissipated and the night sky was once again filled with stars that lit up the sands of the beach. The girl sat back up straight and looked back and forth between the two on her left and right.

"You saw that right?" she asked, trying to keep her mouth closed. Neither of the boys could respond. The older of the two just gave a nod that was barely noticeable as they heard the splash of the forms in the distance and strained to see what it could be. None of them moved, or breathed for that matter, until the oldest of the three pointed into the water.

"It's a person," he said with shock plastered across his face. "It's two people." Still neither of them moved from their spots.

"What should we do?" asked the girl; her hands balled into fists as if she wanted to help but was too afraid of something. What kind of person would be falling from the sky and what kind of person could survive that? For the younger boy, there was no question.

"We help them." He said before standing and making his way into the cold waters. Something drew him into the ocean. Something wouldn't let him rethink his split decision. The other boy followed him into the water, leaving the girl back on the sand wondering how her two friends could be so much braver than her.

WONDERLAND

Thin, long shadows shuffled through the Queen's courtyard; a horn blaring over their heads. Four long lines of cards trailed through the red rose garden and every Ace wore their badge with pride as they led their suit separately yet in time with the beating drums. Any miss-step, stray tassel, or white rose was call for beheading of that card and its suit's spade, maybe even the drummer or flag carrier. Realistically it was all based on how the queen was feeling on a particular day and this day was a bad day for everyone. The queen had misplaced the favorite of her fifty-seven shades of red lipstick and was throwing fits all day about how someone in the palace had stolen her pride and joy. Despite the fear everyone had of the queen, rumors spread through the ranks all day about whether someone had actually stolen the makeup. The Aces were eager to stop this talk and every time a whisper was heard, there was order to halt, shuffle, and separate. Needless to say, the Aces were hated in their respected positions and none more than the Ace of Spades. Being at the top of the spades was a job that no one wanted. The queen had a clear hierarchy of trust, responsibility, and all around favoritism. The heart suit was, for obvious reasons, the head in anything given or needed by the Queen. Then diamonds, if only for the color, clubs, and then finally spades. This didn't stop the Ace of Spades from trying and overcoming her opposition with a necessary strictness and maybe even unfairness. The spades trained harder, patrolled longer, and were punished more severely. Even with this special treatment, their stations never changed and they were always seen as beneath the lowly clubs.

"Detail! Mark Time!" came the call from the Ace of Hearts, followed by the Ace of Diamonds, the Ace of Clubs, and then the Ace of Spades. Every card, as specified by its commanding officer, began marching in place, one after the other, until "Detail! Parade Rest!" was called. The suits now stood in front of the Queen. Her throne, taller than any building other than the palace, stood in front of the four lines of cards and their Aces. No one knew the specific reason that the suits were called to meet with the queen. That's what made the situation all the more frightening.

DESTINYISLAND

She watched as the two boys each dragged in one of the fallen forms. Both of them were girls, not much older than her if at all; one had short black hair, the other shoulder length ginger. It wasn't until they found that their breathing and pulse were normal, that they sat back and breathed normally. The only reason for them being out there at that time of night was to watch the storm and make sure that the beginnings of their raft didn't get washed away. They got a little more than they bargained for, witnessing the two girls fall from the sky.

"What do we do now?" asked the only cognizant girl on the beach. The boys looked up to the girl standing with her hands on her hips and serious worry on her face. They looked to each other and then to the two unconscious girls lying between them.

"No idea." Said the younger boy, shaking slightly; be it from the cold or the adrenalin.

"None at all," Confirmed the older boy. Whatever he was feeling, it wasn't noticible on the outside.

HALLOWEENTOWN

She dropped the jar of scream-nut-butter into her backpack, along with a package of Goreos and a can of Dr. Pumpkin. Humming lightly as she slung the bag over her shoulder, she grabbed a piece of parchment from the counter and scribbled a note, leaving it lying with the purring cat on the kitchen table.

_I feel that I am in need of a change of pace. Please don't look for me. I need to be forgotten. I've taken enough food for a while and after that I can take care of myself. Do not worry, I'll be fine. –X_

She knew that she couldn't tell them, but she wished desperately that she could. She knew that if she did then no one would hear the end of it. It was safer for everyone if she just went away; if she was never seen again. She kissed her front door and walked down the long stairs to guillotine square. Her humming grew louder into words; the song of the Memory Keeper. The girl walked slowly to the gate of her town and sighed. She thought of all of the beautiful memories entrusted to her. She would miss them; everyone. She ran her hand over a light pole and looked down.

"I'll miss you-"she said before being cut off by an awful cackling noise that was too familiar for comfort. Ever muscle in her body tensed as she turned quickly to see Oogie waddling up behind her.

WONDERLAND

Twenty-seven minutes. That's how long the suits stood there before being addressed by the queen who was having a horrid time picking her nail color schedule for the next week. When they were finally addressed, the queen seemed almost too subdued. There was an eerie calm over the courtyard and none of the queens court seemed to move an inch.

"I have wonderful news." Came from the queen's bright red lips. "As you all are aware, Recently my one and only shade of 'cherry blood' red lipstick was ripped from my hands. I have led a search for the stolen goods and unfortunately have run into a dead end." The crowd was still silent. "This is not my good news obviously." She continued, turning her lips downward more than they usually sat. "My good news is that I have had a wonderful idea!" she said cheerily looking to her court for recognition. They obliged with a polite clap and fell silent again. The queen's ideas that she calls wonderful were never really good ideas, but if you were to suggest otherwise, you would lose your head.

"I have decided," she paused for dramatic effect, "to let the thief step up to take his punishment." The silence continued, only a bird cawing in the background was allowed to ridicule her offer. The punishment for anything that the queen did not approve of was obviously beheading. It was easy enough to replace people. They were just tools anyway.

Still no one volunteered their life to the axe. The queen set her jaw tightly, her lips turning pink from the pressure.

"That is a pitty." She said in a voice that held no form of pity in it at all. "If no one takes responsibility for my ruined day, someone will still have to be punished. A crime cannot go unpunished or ideas may form in the masses heads. An example must be made." She narrowed her eyes in the suits direction; from the hearts all the way over to the spades.

"You." She said decidedly pointing to the Ace of Spades, who bowed her head in acceptance. "Please come forward." The Ace turned on her heel and faced her Jack; her second in command, and saluted. The whole suit of Spades saluted in recognition to what their Ace was about to do. Even if it was a Heart that had stolen from the queen, this Ace was doing what needed to be done. She would be the scapegoat. She would be the sacrifice.

She turned toward her queen and saluted quickly before walking up and kneeling before the chopping block that was permanently built into the ground. The horn was blown and the drums began to beat. She closed her eyes and the world was filled with just the booming of the drums; just the beating of her heart. The call came.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" shouted the queen. The axe fell into the block. No one said anything because no one knew what to say. The queen growled in rage.

"WHAT?" she screamed, "HOW DID SHE- FIND HER! NOW!" the three remaining aces saluted and the suits began to scramble. The Jack of Spades smiled. He didn't know how the Ace had done it, but maybe this was what people needed. The darkness that swallowed the Ace in a split second was a godsend and more than worry for the Ace's safety, he was excited at the prospect of what this would incite. The queen had been defied.

HALLOWEENTOWN

"Even me, Hun?" he questioned allowing one of his evil smiles to spread across his wide burlap mug. "Yah shouldn't do anything you'll regret Suga-pie." This made a scowl grow on her face; not only the alliteration but the obvious threat to the people that she loved.

"It's produced 'sugER', not 'sugAH'" she spat at him. His eyes narrowed. "Leave me in peace, Oogie. You'll never get those memories." Her stomach churned at the thought and she audibly gagged. ", Even if you were the last creature in this world." She didn't know what he wanted with them but the means disturbed her and the end couldn't be any better. As she began to walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Nobody leaves Oogie-Boogie hangin'!" he growled pulling a maroon pair of dice out from behind his back. A wave of fear ran over her, but she stood tall.

"Not today, Bastard!" she yelled before delivering a kick to where his privates where supposed to be. He recoiled in shock, giving her enough time to wring her wrist free and make off like a mad cat. She took short turns and quick dodges through the alley before finally slowing down to a quick walk. She looked back the way she came and half sighed under her heavy breathing.

"Goodbye." She said before turning back around and finding herself face to face with a light pole. She fell to her knees as everything went fuzzy. Her eyes stayed open long enough to witness the dark envelope her and found herself blind with her eyes open.

DESTINYISLAND

The doctors said that there was nothing wrong with the two girls. There was no physical or brain damage and yet both of them slept on in their beds with their monitors beeping at normal rates. The three friends who had found the girls admitted to helping them out of the waters, but not how they got there. If there was no damage, then there was no reason to make themselves seem crazy. Nothing made sense to any of the three so they agreed that the only way to answer the questions they had, was to wait for the girls to wake up. They would be waiting for three whole days before they would know anything, even if it was of little substance.

* * *

_Hey! thanks for reading :) Drop me a line in the review area and tell me what you think. Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes, I didn't have this one proof read. _


	2. Awakening

_Ok, so at first I was just naming this "Awakening" because that's where it saves in the game during this process as awakening. BUT now (SPOILER)I just realized the girls also wake up during this time too! :0 cute. anyway! Hope you like it, sorry about the grammar and spelling :p_

* * *

AWAKENING

She waited for the axe to drop but it never came. She heard the call for execution and the hush of the crowd but it was obvious that something was holding the executioner at bay. She kept her eyes pinched shut. Opening them just to see a blade come down on her neck wasn't something that she needed in the small amount of life that she had left. Something was different, she realized; the silence was different. Now instead of the whistle of wind against the back of her neck or the caw of crows in the distance, she felt and heard nothing.

"You can open your eyes now." Said a voice from above her, a hand wrapped itself around her upper arm. Her eyes shot open, or did they? She was welcomed with more darkness and not the executioner, but another person. She looked up to the girl standing next to her and a million thoughts flooded into her head. Pulling her arm out of the stranger's hold, she scrambled to her feet and stood straight next to the girl, whom she sized up in a matter of seconds. The stranger wore a cropped, grey sweatshirt, zipped over a black camisole and khaki shorts. Her hair was the first thing to draw the spade's eyes. A bright red mess of straw covered the girls head. On her face, she wore a grin that unsettled her to no end.

"Rio." , Stated the girl, offering her hand. There was obvious hesitation in the spades movements as she started to grasp the situation. She lifted her hand in reply and shook the girl's.

"Soku." She replied, pulling her hand back and folding her arms behind her back out of habit. "Am I dead?" she asked, already pretty sure of the answer. The girl, Rio, smiled again and crossed her arms in front of her, leaning back into a wall that hadn't seemed to exist a second ago. She shook her head and looked around herself, giving Soku the impression that she had as much information on their situation.

"I hope not," Rio replied, "That just brings up the question of Heaven, Hell or…" she hesitated and her lip twitched slightly into what Soku could only guess was a smile. "Limbo." She almost sounded like she enjoyed the situation. There was no fear in her voice, only expectation. As for the spade, the only thing that she feared in this room was the girl in front of her.

DESTINYISLAND

It had been three days. Three days and the teenagers took shifts every day to watch as zero progress was made in the case of their visitors from the sky. Nothing was new. Nothing had changed.

The door slid open as silently as a creaky, one and a half ton door could. Light slid through the space with the younger adolescent and fell on the singular leather chair in the room that was currently occupied. The boy walked to the chair and placed a hand on the shoulder in front of him. The oldest boy woke easily and looked up to his friend with glazed over eyes.

"Hey Riku," the younger boy said with a smile as his friend shifted in his seat and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He stood and patted his friend on the arm.

"Have fun." Riku said before heading out of the room. The boy shook his head at his friend's seemingly careless attitude but smiled none the less, seeing as though he had been there from between two in the afternoon until now, nine at night. The boy walked over to the end of one of the beds in front of him and grabbed the chart for the red headed girl.

AWAKENING

Soku had felt her way around the room at least a dozen times. It was a circular room with a diameter of at least twenty feet. It wasn't that there weren't lights; it was more like the empty space was filled with black. The girls could see each other easily with no hint of light and there was an echo of their words that went on for miles. After her thirteenth lap she balled her fist against the wall and pounded hard at it. No noise escaped as her fist smacked against the hard materiel.

"You're not going to get very far with that." Rio mused, picking at her nails.

Soku ignored the incessant nagging in her brain to silence the girl right there and then. She continued to rhythmically hit the wall while addressing the girl.

"You say what you think. I get that." She hissed, "I respect that, but right now it is not helping anyone." She thought back to the courtyard and the look on her Jack's face as she made her way to her supposed death. What could they be enduring now because of her? She grimaced and with one final push of effort planted her foot firmly against the wall in a swift kick. A yell escaped her mouth and she grabbed her foot in pain. She spun around in a circle before falling on her backside right in front of the wall. Suddenly her pain wasn't as important. In front of her, sprawled across the wall was a crack of yellow that now spread light through the black.

DESTINYISLAND

The doctors said the same thing every time one of the teenagers came to be with the girls. There was only one problem and that it couldn't possibly be the reason for both of their vegetative states. The red headed girl had an unusual flaw in her anatomy. Her heart beat out thirty more times than a normal heart would in a minute; like it would have been with a quick scare. It should have died out years ago with the rate it was going. Instead she pumped the same amount of blood as her friend did and her body seemed to function just as well.

The boy shook his head and replaced the chart at the foot of the bed in front of him. He shifted his gaze back and forth between the two girls and sighed, taking his seat in the leather chair. The fabric creaked under him as he settled in for what he assumed would be a long night.

AWAKENING 

It happened in a split instance. As soon as the crack appeared, it spread all along the room and separated into thousands of smaller cracks. There was an ear shattering sound like someone took a wrecking ball to mirror shop and then a flash blinded the two girls before leaving them in the dark again.

Silence.

Rio looked up from her hands that she had used to cover her face from possible shrapnel. There in front of her sat the girl that she had just met and found rather boring. Now she was the most interesting person in her life. Something that this girl had done broke through the impossible wall. Something Rio couldn't do, the girl had done. In front of her hovered a platform of stained-glass. It didn't move or fall. It just hung in the air in front of the eyes of its creator. Soku stood and stared in front of herself. Rio stood and made her way to the girl in front of her, stopping to pat her on the shoulder playfully before taking the first step/jump towards freedom. Her footstep echoed and she smiled back at Soku, beckoning her to follow. As more and more platforms appeared, Rio climbed while Soku stood standing in the same spot. She didn't know what she was expecting. What was she going to do if she found a way out? Not just sit in the same spot and wait, right? Slowly she shifted her foot onto the platform and when she felt that it didn't move under her weight she pulled herself up a step. With a look up to Rio who was looking back at her with a grin, she shook her head and smiled.

"Ready or not." She told herself and started up the stairs towards the girl in front of her.

DESTINYISLAND

Something wasn't right. His eyes shot open in the dark, trying to assess what was going on with his other senses. Something was off but he couldn't tell what it was. He could still hear the beeping of the machinery. Something hit his ear wrong. The sounds weren't in synch like before, but he realized something had changed. The second monitor had shot up to join the other in a race and they were neck and neck at the finish line. He called for a doctor.

AWAKENING

They breathed heavily at the top of the floating stair case. Another lighted platform had been their destination; the same size and shape of their previous cage. The girls tried to ignore that the staircase they had just taken, disappeared after seconds of them traveling over it, but it obviously ground on their nerves.

"Fuck, seriously?" half whined the spade as she walked to the edge and found another new wall in place. She had just broken through one a minute ago. Did they want to kill her? She heard a small snicker behind her. If anyone was going to get killed it wasn't going to be her, she thought before rolling her eyes.

"Come take a look." Came the nonchalant voice of the other girl from behind her. She took in a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh and turning around.

"What?" she asked tired of hiding her displeasure with her situation. Rio bent over in front of her, leaning against one of three pedestals. Each one held a different item. A staff, a sword, and a shield.

_Choose._

The girls looked around in the dark. No one was there so where could it have come from? _Did she also hear that or am I going crazier? _Thought one of the two girls.

_Choose._

Rio frowned and shook her head and gave the invisible ceiling a look that said _fine you win _before walking up to the middle pedestal. Above it floated a sword with a golden handle and three black circles for a pummel stone. She stared back to Soku as more words filled her head. Was she sure of her choice? She smiled a crooked grin and walked back to her associate.

"Your turn." She said in a singsong voice, twirling the sword around in her hands. Soku scowled. Seconds ago, she was having a moral dilemma inside her brain. She wanted to take the sword. She had used a rapier before, a broad sword, a long sword, but somehow she couldn't get herself to move towards it. Something was pulling her, just not towards that all familiar sword. It was pulling her to the shield. She took a step and felt the pressure dissipate, the closer she got to it. It was large and red with the same black circles as the design on the front. Her hand wrapped around the cool metal and it felt weightless under her hands.

_The power to protect your friends._

She thought back. To her brigade, her brothers, even this girl that stood before her now, twirling around a sword with easy precision. Was she sure she wanted to protect what was slowly becoming important to her again? Yes. Yes she was.

With that, a light shone bright and the room was dark again. The weight was gone from her hands and the sword gone from Rio's. A new stained-glass stair was open to them now. What would await them at the top? The redhead frowned at her now empty hands and jumped onto the first step, releasing the second and third. She turned back to Soku and smiled, holding her hand out to the girl in front of her. Soku hesitated. She didn't know this girl. Somehow though, she felt she needed to have someone with her right now. It didn't matter if this girl was crazy, sarcastic, and all around a stranger. All that mattered was that she had someone to lean on. She took the girl's hand and they ran together up the vast staircase appearing before them. It didn't take them long, running at the speed that they were, to reach the top. Both of them turned to watch as the stairs faded behind them and they sighed as they knew there was no way out now.

A light shone in the middle of the room. It had no origin, just a blade of light cutting through the black. The girls stood on it and their shadows reappeared for the first time in that absent space. They grew longer and taller until they were three times their combined size. They melted together forming a two headed beastly thing, dripping with black and two large heart shaped holes in their chests. A voice in their heads rang out, d_o not be afraid, _and a light flashed again. In their hands they held all new weapons. The spade wielded a giant, silver and ebony hammer whereas the red head held two long, steel daggers in her hands. Both of the separate weapons embellished in their own way.

A giant hand swooped down from above them and jolted the floor. It melted into the stained-glass and a puddle of shadow enveloped a large portion of the ground. Out of it sprouted five or six singular shadows that bobbed and weaved back and forth. They jumped on the girl but when they came in contact with either of the two weapons they hissed and melted in the spot. The giant beast howled, keying them in for the attack. They sprinted up its extended arm and both did damage to a head before being swatted down, into the black. _Do not be afraid. _They heard the voice again as they began to sink in the darkness. Their weapons blinked out of existence again and the monster melted out of sight. The spade's eyes opened in darkness and even though she could feel the pressure around her, there was nothing. She blinked but nothing was in her line of sight.

Then she heard it. A faint beeping in the corner of the voided space. Something familiar wrapped around her body and pinned her down onto a soft but firm surface. It hadn't occurred to her until now but she couldn't feel her feet or hands. She opened her eyes again and bright florescent light hit her eyes. She inhaled deeply through her now open mouth but found her breathing inhibited by something large and plastic shoved over her mouth. Her eyes darted back and forth around her. There was a man in a white coat to her right, fiddling with some tubing connected to the bed next to her. Lying in the bed was a girl with red hair who wore the same blue patterned gown that she did. She looked so familiar. What was her name?

"Rio?" she tried to ask, but it came out as a cracked whisper. She didn't notice until then but her mouth was so dried out and she still couldn't feel her feet. There was a fast shuffling from her left and the man in a white coat turned quickly. At first he seemed surprised and then relieved. He smiled down at her and then to her left. She followed his gaze to a boy standing at her bed side. Did she know him? No, she didn't know who he was. She didn't know where or who she was for that matter

* * *

_I hope you liked it and that it was worthy of the game. I know that this chapter is based heavily on the OCs but I'll try and not make it too OOC. Please review and tell me what you thought. :D_


	3. Burnmark

_Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I really only write this when I'm in the mood. Here's the next chapter. It's mostly just them in the hospital. Soon we'll get to island life and then on to traverse town!_

* * *

D.I. HOSPITAL

"Rio?" she tried to ask, but it came out as a cracked whisper. She didn't notice until then but her mouth was so dried out and she still couldn't feel her feet. There was a fast shuffling from her left and the man in a white coat turned quickly. At first he seemed surprised and then relieved. He smiled down at her and then to her left. She followed his gaze to a boy standing at her bed side. Did she know him? No, she didn't know who he was. She didn't know where or who she was for that matter.

"Now that she's awake, I'll need to fill out some paper work and alert the authorities." The doctor said from her right. She kept her eyes on the boy who spent his attention on the man talking. "I'll be right back so please keep an eye on her." The boy nodded and watched the doctor walk out of the room before turning towards her again. He smiled brightly down at her and took a step towards the head of the bed. She scooted back against the wall, trying to keep the space between her and the boy. Her toes and fingers tingled as she did. He laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said taking the step back to where he was before and pointed in her direction. "You've got bed head." She nodded slightly and shook her head hard enough for her hair to fall in her face. She had short black hair that seemed to fall in front of her eye naturally. Why was this new to her?

"W-"her voice cracked again. She cleared her throat as the boy leaned over her to hand her a cup of water, which she took graciously and swallowed without hesitation.

"Where am I?" she tried again for words, finding them this time. The boy stopped smiling for a few seconds before shaking his head back and forth. His spikey brown hair fell into his eyes and then lifted back up naturally. She found herself wondering if this was normal for him or if he had gotten into a fight with a bottle of hair jell.

"Sorry… again," he said rubbing a hand through his hair. "I wasn't really expecting your voice to sound so low." She gave him a questioning look and he smiled again, kindly this time. Unlike before, this smile made her seem less on edge for the time. Maybe she did know him. Would asking him hurt? "Anyway you're in the hospital." He hesitated again. She thought that it was because of the prior topic. It wasn't. "You've been asleep for three days now." Her jaw felt like dropping but something in her had the composure and strength to keep it up. She kept a straight face surprisingly easy. This seemed to make him feel better as his comfortable smile rested easily on his face. Her heart beat under her skin and she wondered if it was because of the bomb he had just dropped on her or if she had really known him.

"Do I..." she hesitated before continuing, looking over to her room-mate and wondered why the only thing she could remember was this girl's name. "Do I know you?" she overcame the concern she held for this possible stranger so that she could find more out about the only person she remembered. The boy's smile lessened but he still had a hint of intrigue. Maybe she really did know him.

"I don't think so." He said leaning a hand against the bed's railing. "We did just meet a few days ago, but you were unconscious at the time." This was enough to confuse her. She smiled at first but then realized the implications.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing." She muttered before the door to the room slid open again. The doctor walked up to the bed.

"Alright," he started off. "The paperwork is being written as we speak." He pulled out his chart and clicked his pen with a smile. "All I need is your basic information." She looked up at him and then back at the boy she had just conversed with. Maybe it was unknowingly, but she gave him a pleading look before looking back to the doctor.

"What do you need to know?" she asked slowly pulling her sleeve over her hands and messing with the edge.

"Well, your name for starters." The doctor replied flipping pages. "And your parents contact information." There was a noise that escaped her mouth that no one in the room could explain. Not even her.

"That may be a problem." She edged out looking down at her sleeves. "I don't remember." The doctor's face changed to that of worry and he took a step closer to her. She felt extremely uncomfortable as her arm twitched repeatedly under her hospital gown.

"What do you not remember? Just your name or is it-?" he cut off as the heart beat monitor to their right started to beep like crazy; faster than it had been beeping the past three days. The three in the room looked over at the girl now sitting up straight in bed. Her head turned towards the group with her eyes open. Her eyes, an unsettling green, shifted back and forth between the three onlookers. A grin with pointed canines grew on her face; lopsided as if falling off.

"Good morning." She said, looking to her friend in the bed next to her, whose eyes opened wide, along with a slight smile.

"Rio." Said the girl, proudly. There was something oddly comforting about that one word. "Rio." She said again leaning back onto her pillow. "All I know- All I remember is Rio." In her personal darkness right now, she had one light and that was the girl sitting three feet from her.

"That is my name, but you really don't have to use it that much." A sigh escaped her lips, as if exhausted with the situation. "Now tell me what you've forgotten and I'll fill in the voids." She said calmly to the black haired girl. They made eye contact for a while before she spoke.

"What is my name?" she asked turning her head forward to stare at the wall. Framed in front of her was a painting of a heart that bloomed colorful flowers. Something about it kept her attention.

"That's as good a place to start as any." Rio mused resting her hands behind her and shifting her wait backwards onto the bed. "Your name is Soku." She said.

Had it been that easy? Why wouldn't the word come out of her mouth a second ago? It rolled off the tongue like your own name should.

"Soku." She said, almost scared of how it would sound. It came easily sounding, not foreign, but dusty, as if her name was not something that she was accustomed to hearing or saying. A faint smile graced her lips but not long after was replaced with a frown. The idea was that when she knew one thing, everything else would just come flowing back. Still all she could remember was two names. Where did she belong and was there anyone missing her? Looking up to the doctor, she spoke again. "I'm sorry; I don't think I can answer all of your questions." She found a stray string coming from the edge of her sleeve and pulled at it with her fingers. The doctor smiled down at her but still held concern in his eyes. He turned to Rio and began to ask her questions.

"Where do you live?"

"A place called Halloween Town. It's pretty far away. I'm on vacation right now and that's where I met Soku; in the terminal. She was also traveling."

"Is there a way that I can get in touch with your parents, or hers?" he added just in case.

"I assume that we live in the same area since our transportation was the same. I'll give you my parent's address and you can send a letter for Soku as well. They can bring it up at a town meeting." The doctor nodded and took the address she gave onto his chart.

"This will only work short term but I want you two to stay here over the night and all day tomorrow." He turned to the boy to his right. Both girls had forgotten completely that he was there. "Did the girl who was here earlier say something about housing these two?" He asked. The boy smiled.

"She says that her parents want the girl's staying with them when they woke up. She has an extra room with a couple beds and she feels almost responsible for them." Rio and Soku both shifted uncomfortably in bed. Neither of them had any idea of who that was. The doctor nodded again and scribbled something down on the chart.

"For now, ladies, that will be it. There will be more questions later but I won't push things." He gave a smile to every teenager in the room and made his way out, promising a call to "the other two" which made no sense to either of the girls in the room. There was an awkward silence. Rio had quickly gotten annoyed by the beeping of her own heart monitor and pulled it off of her finger. It quickly flat lined before she could reach over and flip the on/off switch. The boy stepped forward between the two beds.

"Well, it's nice to meet you finally." He said, his eyes lingering a little longer on Rio's bright red hair. Soku felt her arm twitch like before. It wasn't a pain but an uncomfortable sensation, like the arm wanted to move on its own. She resisted the urge to reach for the strongest feeling just below the shoulder, and moved to shake the boy's hand. He had a firm grip and a warm smile. So far there was nothing to dislike about him, though he seemed to make her uneasy. Rio declined his shake with a sarcastic salute, warranting an eye roll from her companion and a laugh from the boy. "I'm Sora, by the way," he continued, leaning back against the end of Soku's bed. "I was the one who found you two, along with my two friends." The girls listened intently as Sora explained. "Those are the two that the doctor was talking about, by the way. All three of us where on the beach when we saw you guys-"he paused and the girls looked to each other and then back to him. ", floating in the water." He continued with an awkward smile. Rio smiled but Soku kept a straight face.

Frustrated was not how she would describe how she felt at that moment. Livid was better, maybe furious would work. Blood was finally making its way to her feet and they tingled annoyingly. She was achy all over and she felt disgusting. Her hair had obviously been cleaned along her hair line, but the base of her neck was dry and kind of sticky, making it impossible to move that area of skin without pulling her hair as well. On top of all of these misfortunes, she didn't know who she was. She knew her name but that was it. Did she have a family; any one she cared about? What was her favorite food? The simplest things in the world were so big to her in those moments. Sora and Rio talked to one another but she sat there staring at the wall. If everyone is the hero of their own life, than what did this make her?

She tried to think. What was it she was forgetting? All she could remember was darkness and her arm twitched again. She pulled the neck of her shirt down over her shoulder and found a distressing sight. On her arm was a birthmark, or a scar. It looked like a burn and took on the shape of a spade and visibly twitched when she saw it. She took in a sharp breath of air and ran a finger over it. Was a spade supposed to remind her of something? She focused hard on it but the twitching became so intense that she couldn't focus. A wave of pain ran through her head and she lay back in bed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to the boy. What was it about him? She grimaced and laid a hand over his, squeezing it as she did. What did this make her?

* * *

_So I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought, or if I screwed up any grammar or spelling too bad. Thanks guys!_


End file.
